


Piosenka o Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domu

by oEllenao



Series: Piosenki ze Śródziemia i okolic [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, bez melodii i tylko czytane gorzej brzmi, do jednego z ukochanych utworów Budki i tak w ogóle, jak większość piosenek, kto śpiewa? wędrowiec jakiś, polecam wersję instrumentalną bo w końcu o melodię przecież chodzi, przeróbka piosenki, tych pół też ;), z dedykacją, z kanonem za rączkę, zwłaszcza w przypadku elfów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Z dedykacją dla Leg i Car.</p>
<p>Na melodię: Martwe morze - Budka Suflera</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piosenka o Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domu

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla Leg i Car.
> 
> Na melodię: Martwe morze - Budka Suflera

Światło widzę jasne  
u stóp gór.  
Właśnie tam drogi mej kres.  
Wkrótce przerwie ciszę  
elfi chór.  
Dla mnie czas zatrzyma się.  
  
Stary most nad rzeką  
Bruinen  
przejść na brzeg pozwala mi.  
Wodospadu hukiem  
Rivendell  
wita mnie, zagłusza sny.  
  
To ten dom,  
gdzie przyjaźni duch się skrył.  
Elrond Półelf gości każdą z ras.  
I przeciw złu rzuca czar.  
  
Czarnych myśli splot rozwiązał się,  
leczy ból Elronda moc.  
Rozmów gwar się zmienia w cichy szept.  
Czule nas usypia noc.  
  
To ten dom,  
gdzie przyjaźni duch się skrył.  
Elrond Półelf gości każdą z ras.  
I przeciw złu rzuca czar.  
  
Jeśli kiedyś zbłądzisz,  
przybądź tu.  
I na swój bieg nie szczędź tchu.  
W skrzydłach swych dolina  
schroni cię,  
utuli żal, spłoszy gniew.  
  
To ten dom,  
gdzie przyjaźni duch się skrył.  
Elrond Półelf gości każdą z ras.  
I przeciw złu rzuca czar.


End file.
